Severed Chain  Start of the End
by Co n SiO2
Summary: What happens when the world begins corrupting? This is story of a Cobalt, a still young Gabite, who was first Chain to be effected by the corruption of Gears.
1. Prologue Alzantra and Desert clan

**Severed Chain - Start of the End**

_World of Pokemon is divided into two groups. Chain and Gears. Gears are those who creates. make things work, and let the Chain to continue it's flow._

_Chain, the world created by Gears of creators, often referred to nature and life, their importance often forgotten for their common place in this world, started to corrupt. As time went on, Gears began to rot from inside, and at that top of Gears, the ones known as creators, have started planning for which shouldn't be planned. The plan had distorted the world into mess, driven some of the Gears to distort and bitter, no longer conscious of their duty._

_At the dimension now we know as world, and the time, goes far back to years when PokeBalls have been invented not long ago. Withen the creatures of Chain, some breaks out from their original Gears. Those Chain who are corrupted by Gears are different, with the power different from the normals._

_As more and more who have too, been corrupted from Gears, begins to take sides, either to stop, or to aim for worse. This is story of a Cobalt, a still young Gabite, who was first Chain to be effected by the corruption at the same time, disobeyed the rules of Chain and Gears._

* * *

><p><strong>Alzantra and Desert clan<strong>

**Eastern Desert**

* * *

><p>Alzantra, a large island once connected the two continents together. It was large enough to bare three deserts each one named, Eastern, Southern, and Western Desert. Like it's name, they were located at the three end of the island. In the middle was a place called Central. It was a peaceful none-battle zone of the island where many different species inhabited.<p>

Being a big island, Alzantra bore lots of different terrains other then deserts. On the west side of Eastern Desert was a huge forest and mountain called Z-Forest, and Z-mountain-they got their names from the 'zap' which meant electricity. Then there was a large lake surrounding the Central which was also called Central. To the north, Central lake extended into narrow river reaching and going right through the Southern Desert. To the north was a very tall and wide range mountain called . Despite it's name, it was a mountain covered in snow all year long but it's name came from the fact of it being once a volcano. West side of Central was a swamp created by a humid temperature and water of Central lake. It was covered in massive canopy making a miniature rain forest in some places.

Alzantra is located right between the two continent, right in the middle. Despite it's use for a bridge, fairly large number of species lived in the island. They are mostly pokemons, and some of them are humans. It was usually a peaceful island. However since last two years, peace broke and war started between the two continent.

Two continents were on the east and west side of the Alzantra. West continent was simply called West Alzantra while east was called Nevid. West Alzantra was a continent inhabited by pokemons. After thousands of years of human and pokemon living together gave pokemon a large amount of intelligence, which made pokemons live independent from the humans and live in the world civilized. It was something that shouldn't have happened for humans. Pokemon created a houses, farms, and auto-mobiles. Soon they built a towns known as poke-villages and city.

This angered the humans and they demanded the civilized pokemon to stop what they were doing. First civilized pokemons, Alakazam and Metagross who led the government of first city made by pokemons went to meet the human in meeting. Humans of course asked them to give up or you'll end up in a war. However they refused this.

For several years, cold war went on. Only place pokemons and humans stayed together was Alzantra. It was the least they could do without starting a war. However humans didn't like the way pokemons continued to grow in strength and economic wealth. Humans started losing their patients and after a year, they decided to take their chance and attack.

Everything happened so suddenly. Pokemons didn't stood a chance against tanks and guns without a preparing against them. Many died and humans advanced to the western side. Then in the western desert, which was the last defence line to West Alzantra, everything turned over. Every pokemon who were still alive in Alzantra who was retreating back to the continent gathered. Their final defence to home land begun.

It was when the family of Garchomp called Westerians rose. They led the battle against the humans. Using the sand storms of western desert as advantage, pokemon won the battle and started a counter attack. Using the water, pokemons cut off the humans' supply line and crushed the entire army on west and Central. What's left of human armies fled east setting up all their offensive and defensive power.

With Westerian family leading the army, they continued to attack. Humans slowly fell back even farther towards the Eastern Desert. At last at the edge of the desert where it met with the sea to the Nevid, they created a small temporary port city. Using the close range between their homeland and war-zone, humans held their ground.

For a next year, pokemons and humans continued their war. However as the time passed on, each side started losing two many men and began to have a conference again. After a month, two sides decided to stop the war.

After the war stopped, the ones who had lost almost everything was pokemon trainers. They were seized by pokemons and humans. They couldn't take on either side. Some of the pokemons, who still trusted in humans at least a little bit, let the trainers go free.

Later on humans and pokemons agreed on sharing the Central as the marking of their last alliance. It went pretty good for each side for a long time. Some humans even took pokemons as their friend and shared the bonds. The peace seemed to restore until humans started another war.

This time, pokemons didn't need much efforts in stopping the humans. They also had much modern weapons and when they were combined with their natural strength, they were hard to beat.

Right after the war started, two side used the Eastern Desert as a battle field. It made the area more dry and polluted. This also effected the pokemons living in the area. They formed a group known as a clan and had a leader who commanded it. The clans were like a leading armies of the pokemon side. Even though they fought each other for territory, they did cooperate when needed.

The biggest clan was a Desert clan in the Southern Desert. Their territory was so huge that it was stretched to the south-east of the Eastern Desert. It gave them a position as a main warriors of the war. From all over the Alzantra, different clans and pokemons came to help. One of them was a Westerian family from the Western Desert.

* * *

><p>Three Gabites, each one named Cobalt, Blake, and Marcom, was on a race. Their heart pounded hard against their chest. The finish line was just up ahead. The first one in line, Cobalt, who had rather slim slightly small over all features. Second, Blake looked as normal as any Gabite could be except he had much more muscular frame. Marcom was slightly over weight. Not much but visibly fat.<p>

As the first Gabite crossed the drawn line and slid to stop, Marcom tripped and fell while the Blake came in second and sat on the sand. The area was called Eastern Desert. A little to the west where the forest connected towards Central was visible. Other than that was a huge mountain range of , and the endless sand filled desert stretching in all direction.

"Damn you Cobalt. You beat us all the time!" Marcom complained as he slowly passed the finish line after Blake did. Cobalt only laughed at the complaining and sat down as well.

Blake was the first to get up after catching his breath. Sand and pieces of shed scales falling off as he got up. The Gabite was soon to evolve. Sheding scales were the sign of that. "One more, let's go."

Marcom and Cobalt blinked in unison. Of course the one complaining was Marcom, saying in a frustrated voice. "But that was seventh just now." Cobalt simply shook his head slowly.

"What?" The complaining Gabite muttered.

Cobalt laughed as he got up as well, ready for the next race.

* * *

><p>Cold wind whipped up a small tornados of sand as the desert's night came. Unlike the daytime when it's sunny, dry, and super heated, night of desert was cold. Even colder than those of usual cold regions. At least the area being the boundary of the Eastern Desert, night wasn't as cold as it should been.<p>

Later that night, after finishing the mid night training, Cobalt was returning to his cavern. Walking down the natural made stone cavern.

The long corridor made of stone had a multiple empty holes that worked as windows to the side while more corridors stretched inward. Those corridors stretched farther in until it was connected to small caverns for the warriors and armies of the clan. The huge cavern's corridors all led into a one end where it led into a another narrow cavern. Underground cavern stretched under the main stone mountain in middle of desert was like a spider web, no more like an ant hole. Below the ground level was a storage level and a bunker level where it was used as their names sake. Below that level was the prison level. Guarded by the Haxorus and other prison guards. The prison level is stretched far down to 3 floors under. There was middle floor between prison and bunker where the clan elders held meetings.

Tired Gabite was now passing by the entrance of the clan cavern. His gaze followed the corridor ahead before looking to his left, spotting the shadow inside the small watch house made of wood. Most likely it was someone on a guard duty tonight.

Cobalt stopped in his track seeing the silhouette of the pokemon inside was something similar to someone he knew. It was either Blake or Marcom. The Gabite turned his way towards the watch house. He wondered who was the unlucky one to be a guard duty tonight.

Shivering, Cobalt walked outside through the cold wind of the desert night. The shadow in guard tower got closer. From his view, he could easily see that it was Blake. Gabite smiled inwardly in attempt to surprise his friend.

Right before he was behind the guard house door, Blake turned. Cobalt's eye twitched slightly and waved his claw. Blake blinked at him, confused what his friend was up to. After a while standing and staring at eachother, Blake motioned Cobalt to come inside.

Cobalt unwillingly went into the small wooden building. Inside was warmer than he thought. There was Darumaka in front of the open window. The wind was blowing through it passing the small fire type's heated body. It was turning the cool wind from outside into warmer wind as it came in. There was a glass window on all three other sides except for where the Darumaka was sitting. It was warm and somewhat cozy place to stay in.

"What were you doing here?" Blaked asked watching the darkness outside.

Cobalt watched the Darumaka, poking it lightly wondering if it'll wake up. "Nothing, just checking who's the guard today." A drop of sweat formed on his head as he answered.

The other Gabite nodded slowly in response. The usually hyper and jolly dragon was standing still watching outside. Cobalt stared at him weirdly. From his memory, Blake wasn't the type who would do things like this without falling inpatient. However, he was now and it surprised Cobalt enough to make him stare at his friend as if he was crazy.

Cobalt was about to blurt out 'are you alright?'.

"Friends forever, right?" Blake turned his head, looking at the staring Gabite. Cobalt blinked wondering why he was acting unusual but smiled, raising his claw and hitting it against Blake's.

"Forever."

* * *

><p>The pokemon army marched forwards before stopping at the command of a General and Colonels of each quadrants. Cobalt and Blake stood in the middle line, shaking in excitement of a first official war they attended. In the front was the group of Bastiodons, acting as a shield against the bullets and cannons. At the opposite side was a army of humans, armed with sword and machine guns. Also quite a few tanks and artilleries as well.<p>

It was few minutes before the war began when everyone stopped in their spot. Cobalt gulped getting ready for whatever to come. The wind continued to whip up, sand slapping at everyone's face. Humans were equipped with goggles and heavy gears. Pokemons wore a bulletproof vests that protected them from the guns.

Cobalt and Blake wore the similar equipments with two long sword strapped on his arm. The Gabites looked at eachother once before nodding at once. From the front, explosion came off. One of the tank's cannon had fired. It flew through the air and exploded against the wall of Bastiodon shield.

Wind was now mixed with smell of gun powders, dusts, metal, and blood. Cobalt was in middle of it, slashing, cutting, kicking. Until that moment, he never thought the war could be so... cruel. Bullets passed over their head multiple times. It didn't take long till the human army was beginning to get pushed back. The sand storms caused by some pokemons were making it easier. Unlike humans, the pokemons didn't need goggles and see pretty clearly through them.

There was a gun shots from all sides. Cobalt continued to dodge and bite back the pain of the shots that got him all over the vest. It didn't injure him directly but it did sent heavy force right through. The parts not covered by those equipments were scratched and burnt.

However unlike Cobalt, Blake wasn't so lucky, getting a direct shot on his leg. The Gabite fell over from both pain and injury he just got.

"Blake!" Cobalt shouted, running towards his injured friend. He jumped up, cutting through the human who just had aimed for something. Without further delay, he ran towards his injured friend.

"Damn it, Cobalt what are you doing!" Blake yelled as he tried to get up.

"Helping you out of here of course." Cobalt replied helping the Gabite get up, supporting him on his shoulder.

Blake thrashed against the Cobalt's support, yelling at him to let him go. The thrashing Gabite soon gave up, getting supported all the way to the boundary of the battle field. There was bodies of human and pokemons all over. Two Gabites ignored the bodies, continuing to get away from the battle field. Cobalt could hear the shouting of humans who was after them. Two continued to move, Blake getting half dragged on the ground leaving a bloody trail behind.

Soon they reached a small cavern off few miles south from the battle. It took a while getting there as Blake was getting his foot half dragged as he walked. Although supported by Cobalt, gun wounds weren't easy thing to get used to.

Inside the cavern was a dark, and rather humid and moss covered considering the environment around here. As they went in deeper, there were water dripping off the ceiling. Mossy floor was wet and slippery, making the passer's foot to slip and slide There probably was small cave pond somewhere inside, seeming how it was getting cooler.

Cobalt looked around as he went. As far as he knew, there was no place like this around here before. One of the mystery dungeons that formed recently. It was good as long as they could hide for a while. Blake didn't seem like he was very conscious of where he was going. The Gabite's wound continued to leave a blood trail through the dungeon almost acting like a map.

The luck was with them if it was supposed to be called luck. The newly made dungeon wasn't noticed by many wild pokemons yet, no wild pokemon in the way to block their way. Also the dungeon wasn't very deep as if it was still being developed into bigger one. Instead of coming outside, they ended up in a small cavern.

The Gabites stopped as they saw the large pool of water. Cobalt slowly sat his injured friend on the damp rock next to the pool. Water was clear, almost see through with few small fish pokemons.

From what scientists discovered, there was no apparent reason why the mystery dungeons were being created. Some pokemon scientists said that it was humans who created them to confuse the pokemons. Some said that there was some unknown energy that messed up things.

Cobalt looked up from the pool of water. His gaze following the small trail of blood continuing deeper inside. The now suspicious Gabite narrowed his eyes as he began to proceed into the deeper part of the cavern. Blake seemed little worried as he watched his friend move deeper into the still foreign and might be dangerous dungeon.

There was a corner that turned in a shape of U. Almost like a magic, around the corner was grass covered, and had warm and rather dry air. Cobalt continued to look upwards from the grass, following the tiny bits of still bloody trail that continued on to the end. There, he found a human. Not just any human who'd come at pokemon with a knife but a trainer who was holding a dead pokemon instead.

The Gabite stared at the frightened human. From what he could tell, it was a male with a dead Pidgeotto. The wound on the chest of the pokemon easily marked it that it was killed by both pokemon and human. Probably caught in middle of the battle while traveling around it. Human didn't look much better either. With a lightly burnt skin from explosion and the broken leg... It was almost amazing to the Gabite that this human managed to get all the way in here.

Cobalt didn't know what to do. He did not like the humans, but that didn't meant this human was bad like those of outside. Not to forget the fact that pokemon trainers were neutral. It was time for decisions...

His decision was almost as neutral as trainers. Maybe little more to the human side.

Blake was about to freak out to death rather than from his wound when Cobalt came around the corner with the human and his Pidgeotto. "W...what the fuck?"

* * *

><p>Week, no maybe about a month passed. The battle Cobalt and Blake attended ended in a huge victory. From what they heard after getting treated was that there was back-up from the Z clan from Z-Mountains. They were usually not very friendly with the desert clan but they often helped the war against humans.<p>

Not to mention that Marcom was almost killed by them once from crossing boundaries...

The once injured Gabite was getting better quickly. Bullet that had pierced his leg had been removed and now there was just a scar over it. Even that would disappear once he evolved. Still, the wound did take a time to restore. Blake couldn't walk fast anymore. Cobalt had been busy all the time for that month. Between each training and meals, he brought food to the trainer he had found before, helping the human's energy to restore. Also, he'd been visiting the hospital of the clan often to see Blake.

As usual, the Gabite was visiting the hospital room where his friend was. The door to it was opened, meaning that someone else was in there besides Blake. Cobalt smiled, knowing that it was Marcom since that was the habit his friend always did.

Cobalt knocked at the door lightly, seeing if he was allowed to enter. Lately, the two have been having serious talking without him about the trainer Cobalt was taking care of. Without doubt it was the decision wether to throw him out to death or keep him alive till he can move on to the Central.

"Come in!" Cobalt slowly pushed through the door at the voice of Blake's. As he expected, Marcom was there, talking about something with the Gabite sitting on the bed.

Did anyone mention that the beds in hospital of clan was one of those that are used in human's hospital? Even though they didn't want to admit, pokemons did need some help from human's device time to time. Including the beeping thing Cobalt lack the knowledge and name of.

"How's your leg Blake?" The newly joined Gabite asked, setting the leather bag on the desk next to him.

Blake smirked at his friend, replying in a joking tone. "Oh, about to fall off."

Marcom laughed lightly, leaning on the chair. "I guess you'll be staying for another month then. Woot! Another month without race!"

This time, all three Gabites laughed. However, it wasn't long before the mood became a little serious. Blake had been very disapprove of keeping trainer hidden. He's been always saying that they should give the human to the clan elders and let them decide, which would surely have the man killed.

"So, are we decided or not?" Blake asked impatiently after a while.

Cobalt shook his head, not liking the other Gabite's idea. "But we can't just let him get killed... I mean, we saved him."

"It is weird to kill someone after saving them." Marcom added but shrugged at the same time. He was the only one besides Cobalt and Blake who knew about the human.

Blake quickly snapped at Marcom. "Than you two can go and live with the trainer at the central or something!"

The two other Gabites went silent, taken aback by sudden outburst. Ever since Blake ended up running away from the battle, he's been oversensitive and highly suffering from his own nerves.

"I..I'm sorry." Blake muttered, looking away as he placed his claw on his scaled head.

Cobalt and Marcom looked at eachother. Cobalt was the first one to place his claw on the Blake's shoulder reassuringly. "It's alright, what do you say Marcom?"

"Did we ever get mad for that?" Was Marcom's reply, grinning with a broad expression.

The other Gabite chuckled lightly, shaking his head at how his friends were acting. Still, he didn't want the human staying in that hidden cave...

* * *

><p>Unlike how it ended well that day, the next month Cobalt and Blake talked about it didn't end pretty, ending up in a shouting match. The yelling coming back and forth like a tennis ball.<p>

The trainer was fully recovered, ready to move to the safety of Central area. Cobalt was supposed to guide him there but Blake wasn't happy with the idea. Unlike Cobalt and Marcom, he had dislikes for humans way more than the others. He's been threatening to tell the clan elders about this and Cobalt had to shut up whenever he did.

Despite all the threatenings done by Blake, Cobalt was guiding the trainer to the road that's connected to Central. From what he learned, the human's name was Jack and he was still a trainer who didn't have much experience. Jack was on a travel towards the Central himself, making his way towards the safety where he could freely move around with his pokemon. Only except that pokemon died after getting caught up in that war...

"So, how you going to start.. err.. your.. trainer thing?" Cobalt asked Jack in his still incomplete human language he learned.

The trainer laughed a little, shaking his head slowly. "Not going for a trainer anymore. Maybe try for a ranger.. so I can help instead."

"Oh, right." Even though he said with a nod. the Gabite had no idea what the ranger was.

Cobalt had been very nervous the entire time they were moving through the desert. It wasn't because of the hot sun that might tire out the human. It was the Blake who'd be very mad when he returns...

_Damn.. lot to explain later._ Cobalt thought to himself but shook his head quickly, tryuing to get rid of those thoughts.

However, it happened to be that he didn't need to worry about it.. not when he didn't have time to worry about it. Somewhere up ahead was a figure of a shark. Only it was standing on two feet with a arm that had fins attached to it. The Gabite was soon identified as Blake, who must have taken the short cut through the clan and popped up in middle of desert ahead of them.

Blake gave a stare at the surprised Gabite and trainer. "So... I see you're going to leave.."

"Leave? What do you mean?" Cobalt took a step forwards, Gabite's eyes full of confusion and somewhat angry light. Than a thought swept across the Gabite's head.

_Shit.. don't tell me.._

"You're no longer welcome back in clan. I have told the elders about this." Blake said blankly, still giving the cold stare at his friend... or ex-friend.

Cobalt was dumbstruck, taking a step back before he shook himself out of it. There was no way...

Before he could finish his thoughts, the Gabite was warned by Jack's yell. "Dodge!" Cobalt was snapped back to reality at the same moment as the Dragon Claw struck his side.

Gabite rolled back quickly but the injury was already made. Somehow, he had managed to let his battle reflex to avoid him from serious injury of getting impaled on the sharp talon like claws of Blake's. So the Gabite indeed was serious... he couldn't believe it but it had happened. Cobalt got up slowly, letting his anger sink down a bit. It wasn't easy but he managed just enough for his conscious to keep him from going into a rage.

Blake continued in his blank voice. "As the order from the elders, I'll stop you here and bring both of you back to clan." Than the Gabite began to approach Cobalt, his Dragon Claw full of power as always.

Cobalt didn't take long to get up, his own Dragon Claw activating, forming a long blade like shape. Unlike the most Gabites, his Dragon Claw took a form a sword than a claw. Without replying to the other Gabite, he charged at Blake, his sword like Dragon Claw giving a dim glow in the harsh light of sun.

The bigger Gabite was always stronger than the fast moving Cobalt. In the sparring, Blake always threw Cobalt off, making most of time his victory. However, in a open area like this, the lighter Gabite had more chance and space to move to bring down the bigger foe. Plus, it wasn't that Cobalt didn't have the arm strength.

Two Dragon Claws clashed together, sending a sparks of energy upon contact. Blake's next movement came quickly, twisting his Dragon Claw to lock it against Cobalt's single bladed one. Cobalt knew what would come next. He'd be raised into the air, spun few times before getting struck to the ground head first. To avoid that, he always needed the space. Blake's tremendous arm strength quickly lifted him off the ground and at the same moment, Cobalt hurled himself higher into the air, right above his target. Without warning, he pulled himself down, his head glowing in metallic gray light as he used Iron Head. It was a move his parents taught him long ago.

Although it wasn't very effective, the Iron Head against the regular head was enough to daze the Gabite. Cobalt took the chance as the other dragon's Dragon Claw disappeared, landing on the ground before slamming his Dragon Claw against the still recovering leg of Blake's. As the attack landed, the Gabite stumbled back, falling on his back while clutching his leg. He couldn't even dodge the attack... If usual, Blake would've easily gotten over the daze and jumped back.

"You're out of practice." Cobalt muttered, getting up and using his fin to dust off the sand on his scales. Blake didn't respond, just clutching his aching leg as he glared at the other Gabite.

Cobalt and Jack resumed their traveling through the desert. The trainer continued to look at the road they traveled through with little worried expression. Cobalt gritted his teeth as he remembered that Blake had given out the secret to the clan. Now he wasn't sure what to do, run to Central with Jack or...

The Gabite shook his head in disbelief. He was worrying about where he'd go. Although he never liked the clan, he was worrying about it. It wasn't very hard for him to notice why as he soon remembered everything he had was in the clan. Still... it was better to let them go than get punished for helping humans.

Lucky for them, the chance for choice came pretty quick. The forest road through the Z-Forest which was connected to Central. Beyond the forest, they could easily see the building the size of sky scrapers. Unlike the jungle like appearance around, the road was clean and well made with green and brown bricks that made a pattern on the ground. It was a safe jone as long as anyone walked into the forest path instead.

Cobalt stared at the road ahead, trying to decide what he'll do, forgetting the trainer behind him.

"Um.. Cobalt." Jack called, using the tip of his finger to tap at the Gabite who was deep in thought.

"What is it?" Cobalt asked, turning around with a rather annoyed expression.

Instead of saying, Jack pointed behind him where something was visible, moving through the desert towards them. Cobalt had to clench his eyes to slit status in order to see what it was. Soon his eyes widened beyond it's normal status.

From the distance, a Gabite was approaching them. The same one Cobalt had knocked out earlier. Jack looked around nervously before stepping back into the safe jone that led to Central. He didn't run though, almost if he was trying to wait for his guide to come with him.

Cobalt opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was way too surprised to say anything. Also, Blake didn't seem like he wanted to reply either, suddenly charging instead of walking. Considering the fast speed of the shark like pokemon, the distance between them was quickly covered, and without warning, the Gabite jumped into the air and brought his Dragon Claw down at Cobalt.

Although surprised, Cobalt managed to block the attack with his Dragon Claw, sliding back a little from the force of attack. Right now, what the Gabite felt wasn't a surprise. Instead, a anger filled it's place, making him roar out unlike he used to. Blake didn't even flinch at the other Gabite's unusual behavior. What Cobalt didn't notice at the moment was a strange look in the eye of his foe. A hypnotized eyes that was nowhere close to normal.

For a moment, anger blinded Gabite completely, making his move without his own permission. Cobalt charged forwards, his Dragon Claw on a full battle mode unlike before. The two foot long energy of claw glowed fiercely as he ran forward using his fast foot. Blake reacted quickly, kicking up the hot sand below his feet to use Sand-Attack. A full force attacker like Blake would've never used this kind of attack. However, he was far from himself.

Cobalt darted to side in a quick side way jump, dodging the Sand-Attack with ease. Then the Gabite rushed under the other Gabite, Blake had his claws held up high to impale them into his target who was right below him now, but Cobalt was far too fast for such move to land. The three long talons of energy flickered as he dropped next to Blake's side. A trail of blood forming next to his mouth as the hypnotized eyes slowly returned to the golden pupiled eyes of normal Gabite's.

Cobalt growled lightly as he stayed in the same position. His Dragon Claw had pierced through the dragon type's stomach and had bursted out from the back. The dragon's eye slowly lost it's rage, the warm liquid dripping off his fin quickly snapped him back to conscious.

Jack stood in the safety jone with horrified eyes. He had fallen on his bottom end, watching the battle end as the Gabite's life faded. Cobalt trembled, slowly backing away from the body which lost it's soul and now lifeless. His Dragon Claw faded away as he was finally able to see what he's done. There was his friend, Gabite who he had spent the long years together.

Jack approached the Cobalt slowly, placing his hand on the dragon's shoulder. Cobalt flinched a little, but remained still.

"L..let's go Cobalt... this isn't good.." Jack asked, shaking the shoulder lightly, hoping for some reassurance.

No response.

The trainer looked up from a sound of something coming. There was a sound similar to something big running through the sand at high speed. Jack almost screamed but managed to get himself to run into the safety jone before looking back once. Then the trainer was gone, towards the Central.

It took about 10 seconds for Cobalt's senses to wake again. When he did, he was instantly knocked out by a crushing blow to the head, skidding through the desert sand.


	2. Chapter 1 Escape and Desert clan

**Severed Chain - Start of the End**

_World of Pokemon is divided into two groups. Chain and Gears. Gears are those who creates. make things work, and let the Chain to continue it's flow._

_Chain, the world created by Gears of creators, often referred to nature and life, their importance often forgotten for their common place in this world, started to corrupt. As time went on, Gears began to rot from inside, and at that top of Gears, the ones known as creators, have started planning for which shouldn't be planned. The plan had distorted the world into mess, driven some of the Gears to distort and bitter, no longer conscious of their duty._

_At the dimension now we know as world, and the time, goes far back to years when PokeBalls have been invented not long ago. Withen the creatures of Chain, some breaks out from their original Gears. Those Chain who are corrupted by Gears are different, with the power different from the normals._

_As more and more who have too, been corrupted from Gears, begins to take sides, either to stop, or to aim for worse. This is story of a Cobalt, a still young Gabite, who was first Chain to be effected by the corruption at the same time, disobeyed the rules of Chain and Gears._

* * *

><p><strong>Escape and Desert clan<strong>

**Prison - Arena**

* * *

><p>Morning sun rose, bringing it's light down to the far east side of the desert of Alzantra and starting the fierce heat once again. There was no wind blowing, not even a slightest breeze. Morning of Eastern Desert was always quiet, through midnight to midday, no wind blew, everything stood frozen like if time itself had been paralyzed. However, the life was beginning to awake all over the stand still earth. Trapinches in wild crawled out and opened it's mouth wide towards the sky. In the air, Skarmories were setting out for a scouting around their nest.<p>

In the Desert clan to the western area...

The Gabite's eyes slowly opened, revealing a hazy vision before him. Dizziness, sickness, blurred vision, and numbness on his tail with sore ankle and arm. Cobalt's head was leaned against a wall, cold stone behind his head somewhat soothing the pain. Slowly, the dragon tilted the head towards his left arm where the lower arm felt rather numb and sore above. On the upper arm, was a cuff, it's metal chain linked and connected to the stone wall behind him.

_...Prison..._

Cobalt's mind began to race as soon as where he was began to settle in his head. What had he done? Breaking one of the most important clan rule wasn't his worry, but what about Blake? If what really happened from his memory had happened, it was all his fault, from start to end.

The prison was mostly made with cobblestone floor and wet, mossy corners. Temperature was cold but somewhat humid due to the underground stream that ran through the ground below. The corridor was slightly curved at the same time it was inclined to about 60 degrees with a barred chamber with prisoners held inside. Chamber was just a flat room without much features except for chains connected to the stone walls, some glowing with psychic energy for holding the none-shaped pokemons such as Muk or Ditto. Through the steep corridor, which was about 40 feet wide, was the prison guards, Haxorus, Scizor, and Tyranitar, each guarding the upper corridor, middle corridor, and lower corridor.

Cobalt's half hazed gaze stared into the air, stream of tear now stopping as he was reminded of what had happened. He couldn't help it, not from the fright of what might happen to him but from losing something important. Then again, another fresh stream of tears began to form which made the Gabite to shake his head violently, trying to shake them away.

_No.. stop it! Focus stupid shark..._

The intentional self-wrong thought cleared up the dragon's head a little, the stream of tear now reducing to drying drops. Just outside the bars, Tyranitar walked by, which probably meant where he was was one of the deepest part of prison dungeon.

Without thinking, the Gabite tugged at his chains on right arm, sending a clanging sound through the silent otherwise from the constant moaning of injured prisoners. A sharp pain shot up from his arm to shoulder. Cobalt groaned and sighed slowly, leaning against the wall again as pain subduced again. For him, just keeping his tired eyes open was getting hard, his scaled eye lids growing heavier.

* * *

><p>Cobalt was woken up from a sound of door opening, a metallic screech formed from two rusty bared door to open. The dragon's eye felt more clear than before, his sight recovered quickly after the dazed blurred vision that's been bothering him since the last time he awoke.<p>

What the Gabite saw was expected. The Garchomp, roughly 6 and a half foot tall-which was pretty tall for these land sharks-towered over him. To Garchomp's side, was a Ampharos, flinching at every movement the larger dragon made. The electric type was holding a key, almost as rusty as the cuff around Cobalt's arm.

The darkness made it hard for Cobalt to see the Garchomp's appearance clearly. Obviously, it was one of the high rank officer from the clan, possibly one of the warriors. Even with the light of Ampharos's tail and head orbs, it was imposible to tell what kind of face the Garchomp had. If he could get little more light...

Ampharos leaned down, shoving the key into the rusty keyhold on the cuff before unlocking it. The metal fell off, grazing against his swelled skin and clanging as it hit the cobblestone floor. Cobalt sat still, knowing that any resistance would result in worse situation. The second cuff came off and the Ampharos quickly scurried outside the prison chamber, waiting with it's back turned against the bar.

Not sure what he should do, Cobalt slowly began to get up, using the wall to support himself so he wouldn't fall. His legs was fine, good enough to carry his weight and move.

"Get out if you can walk." Garchomp ordered, obviously male considering the deep, low voice.

The smaller dragon decided not to argue as he followed the order, letting his legs carry him out of the chamber he was locked in for... How long has it passed since I was locked in here?

Cobalt had absolutely no idea how long it had passed. Both from lack of sun and moon, there was no way he could keep track of time. He wondered why the prison didn't even have a window, at least they could use some small window to make airs fresh. The Gabite's head dropped a little, feeling stupid for thinking about such thing after all that happened.

The large land shark and the electric type guided the Gabite out of the prison, walking up the steep corridor towards where Cobalt thought as an exit. Thin layer of mist kept curling around the three pokemon's leg like they wanted to keep them here, trap them in this void. As they finally reached the upper part of prison, past the Haxorus who sat on a tilted makeshift chair, half dozing off from it's job. At least, the Garchomp could've yelled at the guard or something instead of just walking past like the other dragon didn't exist. It made the mood more bad for the Gabite all the way down from his tail.

The narrower cavern corridor stretched before them, much, much darker than the prison they had just passed by. While the two land sharks walked silently, one looking little down as Gabite went, the Ampharos didn't seem to be at ease, head down, light faint, glancing at the Garchomp ahead once in a while. Obviously, that made sure the large dragon's mood wasn't in a good mood either.

Probably, gotten tired of nervous stares, the Garchomp growled at the Ampharos, making it shriek and cower. Cobalt wondered what was wrong, there was no reason for the electric type to be scared... or was there?..

For now, the Gabite had no idea what was going to happen, who this huge Garchomp was, where they were taking him to, and whether he would be exiled from the clan or worse, killed. Cobalt's head hung even lower, looking directly at his clawed foot, each stone stairs disappearing from his view as he continued to step up after the Garchomp and the electric type. The back was empty, enabling his escape route, but it didn't matter. That was dead end anyway.

After little less than 10 minutes of climbing countless amounts of stair cases, Cobalt's legs finally began to give in. This was certainly not normal, where ever they were going, it wasn't the normal corridor that usually led to the elder judges in the council of clan. Well, he knew because he's been down here once, visiting some pokemon he'd known who had been caught doing wrongs. That time, it took less than a five minute going up and down that corridor. It was either they had taken a unknown way while Gabite was looking down or.. simply switched around.

Ampharos had been worn out as well, walking far back, panting as it's breath was labored. Something seemed little off, the clan pokemons weren't that weak. Come to think of it, Cobalt was absolutely sure the electric types weren't in the clan.

After long walk, finally they were met by a sunlight, the bright harsh desert sun beaming right down at the three pokemons. Cobalt and the Ampharos had to squint their eyes in order to protect their still raw eyes from the harsh ray. Now the smaller land shark could only wonder if there had been a direct corridor to somewhere outside...

When the eyes adjusted, Cobalt was shocked to see that, or even to know that they had somehow ended up in the clan arena at the top of the super sized rock which clan was built in. The place was round, a bit oval with four pillars standing in middle, shaping a square. The outer side of oval arena was a spectator sits, about twenty feets above air, four rows of sits from the bottom to up, and on each sits, a cheering crowds of pokemon sat, yelling down at the arena. It didn't make much sense to the Gabite, why would they bring him here?

At least, it explained the long walk.

To add another note to his surprise, he noticed that they weren't in the spectator sits where the main official entrance connected to the hall of clan, instead, they had merged out from the tunnel at the side of arena where the battle between a Aggron and chained Sunflora was going on. No, it wasn't really a battle as Cobalt watched. Aggron was quick, moving at the speed that seemed almost impossible for something so large and heavy. In other hand, the Sunflora was completely worn out, it's leaf hands limp as it could barely hold it's head with the thin grass like body.

The next blow ended the mis-matched battle, Aggron's Ice Punch instantly freezing the entire form of sun flower pokemon. From the edges of arena, spectators roared out a cheer, Aggron raising it's both fists high in the air and letting out it's own roar of victory. Probably in order to make the mood much more heated up, Aggron raised one of it's foot, right over the frozen form of Sunflora.

Cobalt knew what was about to come, closing his eyes and looking away while the shattering sound of ice and cheering of crowds continued on. To his side, the other two pokemons, Garchomp and the Ampharos stood, the land shark not even moving after the horrifying sight. However, the electric type paled, took a step back, and fell over, sitting on the sandy arena.

The Gabite reopened his eyes and found nothing but an Aggron in the middle of four stone pillars while few pokemons cleaned up the scraps of what was left of Sunflora. It was then when something kicked him hard from the back, sending him flying almost, and falling face first to the sand, few feet away from the steel type beast. Cobalt got up, almost about to swear and looked behind and saw the Garchomp.

Now since the sun was high in the air, lighting up the things well, Cobalt could easily tell who this Garchomp was. It was Blake's father, Jeral, the Major of clan army.

Part of the Gabite told him to get up and run up to him, beg for mercy and expect something that probably wouldn't happen. Instead, Cobalt slowly got up to his feet, looking at his opponent, the metal giant who had just killed another prisoner just like him.

"Don't cry kid." The Aggron said, cracking his knuckles.

Cobalt's head spun for few seconds._ Ok, I won't._

Cobalt couldn't deny that he was afraid, not very, but still scared. Not because of Aggron-well, partly-but because of what would come IF he survived and defeated that monster who had just killed one of his fellow pokemon and probably, many more.

The metal giant didn't give the Gabite anymore time to take breaks, he lowered his head, kicked up some dust like a bull ready to charge before a energy began to gather around his head, almost like a Hyper Beam, except this one was brown energy. Cobalt figured if he stood there for any longer, he'd end up like that Sunflora except it would be much more painful as the Head Smash attack Aggron was charging probably would break a few bones and not kill him.

Therefore, Cobalt made a move before Aggron could charge, dashing right towards the steel type. A long blade of energy erupted from his right claw as his Dragon Claw was used.

Aggron narrowed his eyes and began to crouch low, his leg muscles tensing. The high powered muscles then sprung forwards, shooting the huge creature forwards like a rocket. Cobalt's eyes widened at the sudden super fast movement, just managing to stop and roll out of the way.

_It's going to be harder than I thought..._

The Gabite landed on his knee, using his claw to stop himself from rolling farther and looking at Aggron's direction. The beast had managed to stop itself from crashing into the wall, a long trail of skidding had appeared from the point Cobalt had rolled out of the way.

Having no time to rest, Cobalt got up quickly and looked at Blake's father's direction who wasn't even paying attention to the battle. He gritted his teeth again and looked at the Aggron, getting ready for another charge attack, his head engulfed in that fierce energy of Head Smash.

Two seconds later, Aggron was in the air again, charging-flying-with it's supernatural leg muscles. This time, the Gabite held his ground to the last second. Cobalt was amused by awesome speed the Aggron was able to make, almost horrified, but yet, this thing wasn't as fast as...

Cobalt leaned low, bursted forwards, and rolled out from under the Aggron before skidding to stop. His right arm was outstretched, braced by his left claw over the right as a 2 feet long blade of Dragon energy glowed. Unlike before when his incredible leg muscles stopped him from running into wall, Aggron continued to charge on before smashing into the side of arena, scaring the spectators on that side as the entire wall shook and crumbled.

From the roubles, the beast began to climb out, one of his horn was dent, and without doubt, it was pissed. The chest, where Cobalt had managed to slash his Dragon Claw through, seemed perfectly fine except for the scratched mark over it. The defence was too high, and Cobalt lacked the power to break through that defence.

The Gabite quickly went through the four moves he could use perfectly. Dragon Claw, didn't work but it was enough to throw the steel type off balance. Stone Edge... out of option, it wouldn't even leave a scratch. Iron Head, could work, but he might have to suffer from skull creak. Finally, Hidden Power. His type for the move was Flying, way too bad to match a steel and rock type beast. Power, however, was surprising even to the Gabite. Except right now, that move wasn't going to do much either.

_Maybe I can use the Iron Head to places I wouldn't crack my head open.._

Cobalt thought to himself, momentarily letting his guard down. That was the worst mistake he had ever made in the entire day... or he thought it was.

Something big was right infront of him as soon as he noticed the movement. Cobalt raised his fins for attempt to block. Ice Punch hit it's mark-on the fin though, throwing the land shark flying through the air, crashing into the spectators to the one side. After he crashed, Aggron noticed that he had made mistake he shouldn't have. Now the Gabite was going to flee, away from the danger into the desert...

"Ow..." Cobalt groaned, first voice he had ever made since he had been locked up. Something began to well up inside him, like a whirlpool. As the Gabite got up, he couldn't see the spectators to his both side, running in panic, screaming for guards. He didn't hear the spectacles around either.

The Gabite dusted off his scales, ran forwards, and jumped down, sliding on one of the stone plate that had been broken off when he crashed. Using the plate like a board, he came back down on to the arena and picked up the stone plate that was almost as heavy as himself and was size of table.

The Garchomp frowned at this, Why didn't he flee...? while the Ampharos stared in wonder as it watched the Gabite rise after such a powerful blow.

Stone board was thrown into the air. A humming energy of Hidden Power surrounding the large mess. Cobalt held his arms in the air, his eye, which used to have golden iris, had a pure gray circle around the black pupil. His mouth was slightly parted, his fangs showing as his somewhat mad smile came on. With his head down, not even looking at his opponent, he was smiling.

Steel type didn't want to risk whatever the Gabite was going to do. The beast was however, frozen by the sudden fear. That piercing gray eyes of Gabite gave off the strange aura that almost felt like a oncoming death. Aggron shook his head wildly and charged, another Head Smash attack. His legs tensed like first and sprang forwards with the speed no other Aggron could move in.

The land shark's mouth turned into frown suddenly, like he was disappointed. His head still hung low with both arms still raised above his head, claws outstretched, light blue glow around it. Crowds began to cheer again, roaring insults at the Gabite. Aggron roared as it charged, no longer looking at the Gabite as he was only a feet away from bashing that life out of his target.

A feet, it was enough for the Cobalt.

The stone plate came crushing down, smashing the Aggron's head against the ground, smashing the entire head metal plate into pieces. Steel type didn't move again after. Only the crushed pieces of stone plate and steel cap was all over the Aggron's head which had been literally covered up by the sand.

Arena went silent in an instant. Jeral watched with slightly disturbed eyes, Ampharos had it's mouth covered with it's paws, glancing up at the Garchomp and back at the Gabite. Ironically, the arena suddenly bursted into yelling, cheering for the newest winner.

About the same time, Cobalt's gray iris was no longer there, only a confused golden ring. He clearly remembered what he'd done, but one thing he wasn't sure was that he didn't remember controlling his body, almost as if his body moved on it's own... The Gabite now cursed at self for not fleeing when he had chance, looking up at the twenty feet tall wall behind him. The stone fence had been broken off when he crashed into it, and now that fence had smashed the Aggron's head.

From the side of arena where Jeral stood, the Garchomp kicked the Ampharos forwards, throwing it out onto the field. Now it became a bit obvious to the Gabite that the Ampharos wasn't part of the clan after all. Probably a war hostage between the Desert clan and the Z clan in the Z-forest to the west.

Electric type got up slowly, rubbing her behind where the Garchomp had kicked. She looked up at the Gabite and got a horrified expression. There was no way the Ampharos could beat something that just.. killed.. a creature as strong as Aggron. Especially with such a huge type disadventaged moves, the Gabite had took out the steel beast with almost single blow.

"P..please.. don't kill me!" The Ampharos begged in her almost squeaky voice, hiding beneath her own paws.

Cobalt's eye twitched, unsure what he should do about this electric type. "...What."

The Gabite's gaze drifted towards the Garchomp, gulping as ting of guilt sparked inside. Jeral was Blake's father after all, he couldn't face the dragon type without feeling ashamed. However, the situation wasn't the time for him to be ashamed of what he had done. From what he saw, the clan had decided to kill him-he wasn't sure what happened to his father who was one of the clan elders-and that wasn't going to change any time soon. For now, he decided that he'd have to live out of this mess somehow...

Ampharos was still shivering under her yellow furry cover, scurried to the side where Aggron had put a hole in from first charge, hiding her head in the opening. There was laughter, bursting out from all over the arena.

After a while, Ampharos heard the Gabite's approaching and yelped, her head still stuck in the wall. Please, don't make it painful! Ampharos screamed inwardly, her eyes clenched shut from fear. Something clamped down on her tail, making the electric type to flinch and shake violently before getting pulled out from the hole. Her head turned almost immediately, tear almost bursting out from her already watery eyes. "Make it quick, and less painful, please ."

Cobalt let the yellow sparking tail go from his mouth, and crossed his fined arms, crouching down infront of her face. "I'll think about that, but for now, I need your help."

"..Help?" The frightened look in Ampharos's eyes disappeared, but only by little.

Jeral was already sure what was going on, the Gabite and Ampharos was probably planning escape but he had already made sure that wasn't possible. He had set up a small surprise for it. The dragon turned around, looking at the tunnel which had led them all the way up here from the prison. A Quilava stood there, it's flames not on activate and furs messy from being underground too long. Another prisoner.

Electric type nodded at the dragon, wiping the tears off her eyes and getting up. The plan was simple, make a flash, bright enough to blind everyone in the arena and run for it using Cobalt's Hidden Power to blast them off away from here. Simple but worthy plan, except the Ampharos was suddenly fainted.

"...Ah?" Cobalt's head tilted, unsure what just happened.

It all came clear soon enough. Something fast, glided towards Gabite's head, making his instinct to make him duck. It landed, few feet away from the two pokemons. Plan was ruined, at least they had to blind the Garchomp if they wanted to run, their best bet was that and now Cobalt could only pray that the Quilava was knocked out soon and Ampharos wake up more early. Then he suddenly noticed something, his legs didn't move like he wanted.

_Crap..._

The long walk he had done to get here, had driven his legs over the limit. Until now, the Gabite hadn't noticed that immense amount of fatigue that had been stored in him and it was definitely the worst thing that could have happened to the Gabite at the moment.

Maybe the Stone Edge would be enough. The Gabite's mind settled at that thought. Fire types were weak against rock and Stone Edge, was a rock type move.

At that same moment he thought of using Stone Edge, something rammed his side with heavy force. All the air was drawn out from the shark's lung and forced him to fall. Cobalt coughed and wheezed for the entire minute. That blow.. the Quilava was aiming for the weakness of his body, and that one was against his lung. He hoped that attack's aiming was just luck.

Next moment even that hope was blown apart as another deadly attack came, a crushing Brick Break attack against right below his fin. Another weak spot he had. As a shark like pokemon, he had the bones called cartilage, one of the softer type that made him more agile but considerably weak against the direct blows onto it. Cobalt was on his knees, grunting in pain, his flex bones quickly came back to place but it ached every time he tried to get up. Either that blow had driven his spine off the place or he was going to get HIVD.

For some reason, Quilava didn't continue attacking more brickle spots to end the battle. Cobalt noticed that the fire type was staring at him with expression that said 'unbelievable', as if it was wondering how he had survived. Still, that blow had immobilized the Gabite and he was completely volnuable against every attack. By the time he had managed to get up on his feet and his spine decided to slip back into place, Quilava was getting ready for the next blow, it's eyes setting on the weak spots that'd bring the land shark down again.

"Damn it.. who the hell is that..." Cobalt muttered. If there was such a great fighter in the clan, he should have known, but the Quilava was completely new to him, much less, knew the name.

The electric type was still unconscious and she was smiling. Cobalt wanted to stomp on the damn thing's head and wake it up quickly but decided that wouldn't be a good idea in such situation. Maybe talk it out? It was another possibility if that Quilava was also a prisoner like themselves. However, judging from how it was attacking to kill, it didn't seem to have any idea of allying them.

Now Cobalt was able to see what the Quilava was using to strike him. A fast aerial Quick Attack, almost invisible except the furry blur of dark blue. A small cloud of dust erupted from where Quick Attack had been started. The blur of furs came straight towards the Gabite's chest, aimed dead-center of it, vulnerable point for most creatures. Next few seconds went in slow motion for Gabite as his brain began to quickly work out for some way to block or dodge. His legs were too weary to dodge in time, there was no other options either.

The dragon was hurled back, crashing into the sand, twitching from pain. Quilava's eye twitched along, wondering how the hell the Gabite had survived. "Persistent one.. why don't you just give it up?" It spoke for the first time, it's rather feminine voice made Cobalt to groan.

Cobalt got up as he cursed. "Fucking weird clan, making females fight against me." Sharks didn't have that anatomy of most creatures did, which made his center of chest fine after such attack.

For some reason, that ticked off Quilava, letting out a battle cry and charging again. From the head, deep blue flame blazed out, quickly engulfing the entire body of fire type. The sheer heat of fire wasn't even a bother to the fire type as she charged. Below, sand turned into glass from the heat, spectators blocked their eyes from the bursting fire sparks flying everywhere. Flare Blitz, the strongest fire type move known to be used by very few pokemons.

Good enough. Cobalt smiled, his gray iris had reappeared after the third blow that drove him into the sand. All the weariness left him for that moment, crossing his arms in stretched position. Wind whipped up just as Quilava was getting near the Gabite, the wind that wasn't natural in desert. Especially not on top of super sized rock in a arena.

The Gabite slashed his claws through the air, air whipping up and stopping the Quilava in her tracks. "Hidden Power." The whipping wind turned to gust, soon into a small tornado, swirling up a sand. It trapped the Quilava, Flare Blitz's fire quickly died out from the massive wind and sand. Glass shards from the fire began to whip up along, cutting and slashing as it spun around the fire type.

"Stone Edge." Ground exploded under the tornado of sand and glass. A large chunks of stones whirling around along with the hostile wind. There were sounds of whimpering and something getting cut. The ground around the tornado began to fly up as well, whipping sand blast and getting long slashes everytime a Stone Edge or glass piece flew out of it.

Stone Edges soon blended into the tornado's sand, again continuing the ripping attack along with the shards of glass. It was somewhat horrifying, from outside, nothing could be seen, however, the Gabite's gray eyes was easily piercing through that think layer of sand, shining shards, and blood stained stones. Something happened then, Cobalt took a unsteady step forwards. _Headache._

Hidden Power faded, dust tornado disappearing all together and everything dropped down on the sand where they belonged. There was a ring or piled sand around the Quilava, her furs pulled out and skin and fur bloody with her own blood. She was still standing, but she couldn't move. Not even a inch. Pieces of glass and stone had struck her leg muscles, completely stopping all her movements.

Fire type trembled. What just happened, she didn't know. All she remembered was gray light of Gabite's eyes and then moment later she was completely worn out. Not to mention that she was struck in multiple weak spots of Quilava's those that were hidden. Now the fire type could only tremble and stand still, not even a bit of her body moved.

Headache continued. Gabite held his head with one arm and shook it a few times. The gray iris had been turned back into golden one. Cobalt wondered why he couldn't control himself whenever that gray-eyes-of-death thing took over. There was no more frightening features about him, nor a smile that marked him as a mad pokemon on rampage.

By the time the battle was over, Ampharos woke up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She was dreaming, a pleasant one. Except now she was awake and couldn't remember any part of it. Her gaze drifted from one end of arena to other end, noticing that she was still in the arena. Then the Ampharos felt the bruise on her head, formed from earlier blow by Quilava. Another thing was that she noticed the Garchomp not being at the spot where he had been for last few minutes.

The spectators were throwing junks at the two pokemons in the arena, shouting at them to continue. Pebbles, rocks, etcs. None of them were deadly against the fire and dragon type. Except, neither one could really dodge. Cobalt's leg was turning sore again, at least he held up his fin to block the thrown pebbles, Quilava was having problem with moving any part of body. She was straining to just move her toes.

"Ampharos!" Cobalt called, blocking one rock from hitting his face.

Ampharos grumbled, frustrated for not being called by her name. One of the rock flew down, hit her on the back of the head. "Ok- ow!"

Cobalt began to began to run over to the fire type who was still struggling. For some reason, he had a decent feeling that the Quilava might be useful on their escape.

_For shield._ Cobalt reasoned to himself, picking up the fire type by her waist. Quilava struggled, but hung limp on his scaly arm.

"Let me go!" She somehow moved her leg, kicking the Gabite in the face. As his face was kicked, his head moved to his right and at the same time, his eyes widened. A shadow of large creature towered over him and Quilava and it had silenced the fire type as well.

Jeral the Garchomp stood, his arms high in the air with the metal arm-strap blade attached. The dragon's face only showed frowning, as he didn't expect the Gabite to be able to defeat the Quilava with such ease. Furthermore, the prisoner was trying to escape, all three of them and he didn't like the sound of that.

Without further delay, the Garchomps arm swung downwards, smashing the sand and with the arm strength that seemed like all four arms of Machamp's were added. Cobalt just managed to move out of the way, skipping to the side and landing on his back against the wall. That blow had enough force to create a blast of wind that threw him off farther than he thought. Somewhere away from them, Ampharos stood frozen, her light orbs blinking on and off.

"Take it and run to that side of arena!" The electric type was shaken off from the surprise as Cobalt yelled. Something flew her way so she reached out and caught it just before it hit the ground. The furry mess she had caught was a Quilava, who stared at the Ampharos with hateful look and growl. For the next second, Ampharos reconsidered if she should throw the fire type at the Garchomp and run by herself.

Right after Cobalt had thrown the Quilava for escape, he was soon met by the long metal blade striking the wall next to his head. A sweat formed on his head as he turned to see the Garchomp's free arm coming for the second side swing slice that'd probably gut the land shark. Even to Cobalt's surprise, he had somehow managed to dodge by falling down, blinding swift movement of sword grazing the stone wall behind.

Now was the problem, the Gabite had no idea how to flee, from many ways, it seemed impossible. First off, Garchomp was faster than himself. Which meant it was harder for him to dodge and make a run to the other side of arena where escape party waited. Also, there was no way he could even touch the Garchomp with such half-baked battle skills of his. It wasn't that he was weak, but that strength wasn't enough to take on this dragon.

Only possible option was to at least try to flee.

Third rush came, another side way swing with the metal blade that had missed the first attempt to gut Cobalt. This time, Gabite launched himself forwards, rolled beneath the Garchomp and almost made it out when the tail came down hard on him. A crushing blow of Iron Tail. Fin at the bottom missed his head, but impaled his right arm, flesh, bone, everything in the way.

Cobalt almost screamed but held himself. If he screamed, he'd lose his focus, and right now, that was very fatal. Instead of waiting for the Garchomp to pull out the tail fin from his arm, he swung the left claw at it, blazing energy of Dragon Claw cutting off the bottom half of tail fin completely.

Jeral's eyes twitched and his face distorted from pain, quickly moving his tail away from farther assault. The Gabite got up, the other half of bottom tail fin still stuck in the arm. Blood streamed out from his arm, somehow the fin had missed from cutting through the artery but instead crushed the bone into pieces. Now bloody arm was hanging limp next to Cobalt, his movement slowed down visibly, it was the chance for Garchomp.

Running was no longer a option for Cobalt. His injury was too sever, and he knew that he wouldn't last long even if he escaped. Too much blood loss, he was already feeling dizzy from both pain and blood loss. The Gabite's eyes peeked up and spotted the Garchomp coming right up at him. With quick swipe, Cobalt plucked his claw into the tail fin on his arm and threw it up and jumped back, blocking the sight of the larger dragon for a moment enough for him to dodge. It went wonderfully, the fin he threw was chopped in half, and the sword had struck the sand where he was standing few moments before.

Cobalt thought. Even if he didn't run, what could he do? Losing the right arm was bad enough but he was tired from starving and thirst was slowly driving him into dehydrated status. How much fighting chance he had left? Probably close to zero.

Still, there was one very slim chance. The gray eyed devil which Cobalt turned into when he lose himself to the anger, but what could even that do when he only had one arm to use?

_I can't give up!..._

Cobalt's eyes followed the movements of Garchomp, almost ducked to dodge the upper slashing attack but rolled sideways as he saw that it was faint blow which was quickly covered by stabbing attack.

The now desperate Gabite began to think for something that could at least buy him some time to run, 10 second was enough. No, even 5 seconds would do him a great favor. What was the original plan? It was Ampharos's flash to blind the Garchomp and run using his Hidden Power.

"Flash!" Cobalt shouted.

Ampharos blinked twice, then remembered what desperate Gabite meant. A electric began to charge in the orb on top of Ampharos's head, soon engulfed in white glow harsher than the light of sun.

A blinding flash of light exploded from the electric type's head. From what informations say, Ampharos had enough power to send a light up to the space. True or not, the flash was bright enough and almost all spectators screamed and fell on their back as the intense light burnt their eyes, blinding them for the time being. Cobalt had his back turned, thanks to the Garchomp who tried to kill him, which had him turned away to keep dodging. However, Jeral wasn't so lucky, the light hit his eyes with full force, making him stumble backwards, covering himself behind the fins.

Cobalt saw his chance, kicked off the sand and used his Iron Head attack against the blocking fins, throwing the Garchomp off balance. It sent recoils to his own broken arm but it was nothing compared to what could have happened. After the attack, he ran, using only other senses besides sight to guide him towards the center of bursting light that did it's job done better than he expected.

When he felt the furry texture of Ampharos's arm, he summoned his Hidden Power, a wind gathering under their foot before they were thrown high into the air. Flash died out at last and the last thing Cobalt saw was the Quilava clinging tightly onto his dorsal fin, Ampharos screaming from somewhere in the air as they fell towards the ground below.


End file.
